An old love in Mario's Life
by Jamesman101
Summary: The Sequel to Taken back into Mario's Sorrowful Past. Months later, Mario goes back to School. He still feels down about what happened. Then, he meets a cute little girl named Peach, who had suffered the same fate Mario did when she was young.


An old love in Mario's Life By Captain Jamesman.

About a few months after the death of my parents, and King Koopa, I started going back to Mushroom Elementary. Despite the fact everyone had heard of my heroic efforts, I still felt down. Ever since my parents were killed by Koopa, my heart had felt very empty. I never really felt like talking to anyone, even though they complimented me on my efforts and even gave me very nice hand made letters & gifts. Then, one day, a new student had arrived to our school. This new student, was actually the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool, another human who lived in the Mushroom Kingdom. I never really paid much attention to her, since my memories were still haunting me.

Little did I know was that this new student seemed to have feelings for me. She thought I was quite a looker, since humans were a rare thing in the Mushroom Kingdom. One day, while I was eating my lunch, she sat next to me.

"Excuse me, are you Mario?" She asked.

As much a I wanted to leave, I didn't want to upset a cute looking princess, and replied, "Yeah. Why?"

"I've heard about what happened months agos. Your parents were killed by Koopa too."

Then I was surprised, and asked, "Your parents were killed by Koopa too?"

She replied, "Yes, years ago. I was only 4. Berserka Koopa had broken into the castle, and murdered my parents with his sharp claws, just like your mother & father. So you're not alone."

Then I said, "That's very sad Princess."

Then she hugged me tight and said, "Even as of today, it still haunts my dreams. I can barely sleep without the confort of my kind servants."

"That's nice and all, but why do you want to talk to me about it?"

She replied, "Because, you & I, we're both humans who've lost our loved ones at an early age. You know, ever since I saw you in class, you looked like something out of a fairy tale. Like Sleeping Beauty & Prince Charming. I've wanted to be your friend, but I felt too shy to ask at first. Would it be okay? You don't have to if you don't want to.

After hearing that, I saw a small little tear drop from her cute eyes. I felt a little sorry for her. So I said, "Okay."

Peach started to cry, and then sae said, "Thank you Mario. You know, you're the first friend I've ever made, since this is my first year in public school."

Then I replied, "Yeah, you're my first friend too. Wait, what do you mean by first year of public school?"

"Well, I really wanted to go to school & make many friends. But since I was a princess, my long time steward, Toadsworth, thought it was too risky. So I had to stay in the castle, only being tutored by many of the tutors Toadsworth had hired. Then, when I turned 6, which I am now, Toadsworth though I was mature enough to take on school. For now, I've been happy to be here. But seeing you unhappy is making me feel unhappy too."

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that Princess."

Then, the school bell rang, and it was time to go back to class.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you in class Mario."

With nothing better to do, I threw away my lunch, and headed on to class. Then, after school was over and it was time to go home, there was a note in my desk. I was curious about it, and it said,

Dear Mario,  
I want to know you a bit more. Please meet me near your parent's grave at 7:30. I hope to see you there.

I had a hunch I knew who it was, but I decided to let it wait, because my foster mother was waiting for me outside with Luigi.

Then, at 7:20, 10 minutes before the alotted time, I decided to sneak out of the house. I made a dummy that looked just like me, and put it in bed. Then, I sneaked out of the window, and headed for the grave.

My suspsions were correct, as Princess Peach was at the grave.

"Princess? What are you doing here?"

She replied, "Just like I said, I wanted to know you more."

"Okay, like what?"

"Like, how you saw your parents death."

"Well, I didn't see my father die, because Luigi & I were asleep. My mother woke us up, and we ran through the mushroom forest. But Berserka was chasing us, and his minions tried to kill us with certain Koopa Kingdom Weapons. Then, when we reached a dead end, our mother tried to take on Koopa. All she could do was lay a good scratch on his eye. He drove his claws into her heart, and she fell to the ground, with very little life left. I think you already know what happens after that. But then, after Koopa was killed, my mother said her final words, and gave me her prized amulat. Then she gave me a kiss, and said her goodbye, and that's all that happened. Now Luigi & I are under the protection of my mom's best friend, Kamuke Solara. Well, that's it.

"I see. It seems your parents have suffered worst then my parents. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

"Why shouldn't I? You've suffered too much! And...and...

"And what?"

Then, she layed her arms around my neck, she started to cry, and then, very unexpectingly, she kissed me! It lasted about 2 minutes, then she let go and collasped. My face was more redder then a Super Mushroom. Then I went down to the Princess.

"Peach? Are you okay?"

She was fast asleep. I was a little worried, but then I said...

"If this is what you want, then nighty-night Princess."

And with that, I fell asleep with her. I hugged her, and she hugged me back, and we were asleep on the comfy grass near my parent's grave.

Then, while we were sleeping, my Foster Mother Kamuke & Peach's Steward Toadsworth had caught us in the pleasent moonlight.

"Oh my lord! Princess!! What is she doing?"

"I know what this is. They just wanted to know each other a bit more?"

"What would make you think that Ms. Solara?"

"Because I went through the same thing when I was their age."

"Well whatever it is, I can't have the Princess do such a thing with a human citizen like Mario!"

"Why not Toadsworth? I think they look cute bundled up together. Besides, everyone has to go through childhood romance. Didn't it ever happen to you Toadsworth?"

"Well..."

Then Toadsworth starts to blush.

"How about this. Let me take Mario & Peach back home with me, and after dinner tomorrow, I'll bring Peach back to the castle. Is that a promise?"

"Well you know darn well that even though the Princess is allowed to visit, she is not allowed to spend that night outside the castle."

"Aw, don't be such a worry wart Toadsworth."

Mother Kamuke kissed Toadsworth on the cheek, and he started to feel dizzy out of romance.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have the Princess spend the night in a mushroom house for one night. But promise me you won't do anything drastic to the Princess."

"I promise."

"Good, well then, I better go home and get some shut eye. Take good care of the Princess."

And with that, Toadsworth leaves. Then Mother Kamuke had said,

"Now it's time I take these 2 little angels back home. They shouldn't be out here at night by themselves."

And with that, Mother Kamuke gently picked us both us, and took us home.

And that's how Peach & I first met. It turned out to be a romantic childhood drama. I just hope Toadsworth doesn't find out about the part when she kissed me.

To be Continued... 


End file.
